Internet Romance
by Veste Notus
Summary: Fic written for Helen. Heero meets an interesting person online...


Disclaimers: The Gundam boys or any other affiliated character or concept is not a part of the Veste Notus ownership. Pairings: 1+2 Warnings: internet. shonen-ai, romance, sap Notes: FIC DEDICATED TO HELEN. I promised to write her a fun fic about Heero and Duo meeting online and going on a date. It was up to me where that went. That went here. ^___^  
  
(by the way. this fic practically wrote itself!) Sorry for the confusion earlier. I fixed the formatting so you can read the IM chats.  
  
Internet Romance By Veste Notus  
  
Heero idly dipped his index finger in his coffee and ran it across the rim of his jet black mug. Resting his cheek on his other hand, Heero gave a sigh and finally took a sip of his coffee.  
  
He put the coffee back down on the wood desk, absently taking note that his mug was beginning to leave a water-mark from constantly being put in the same spot. He decided he'd fix it later, when he was too bored of being bored.  
  
Funny thing, right? Heero was, for once in his life, out of his mind bored. The war was over and he took off like a rocket. Having been forced to spend every waking moment with the other four pilots, Heero felt that fleeing from them would help him forget the painful memories war brings. that girl and her dog.  
  
Heero shook his head vigorously, trying to lose the memory. He decided it'd be best if he engaged in some mundane activity that would help him lose track of time. Shifting over, Heero retrieved his laptop from the other side of the desk and booted it up.  
  
While waiting for his computer to start up, Heero's mind wandered back to his fellow pilots. What were they doing now? His mind stopped at Duo. Heero wondered silently if Duo was as bored as he was, Duo having been notorious in Heero's mind for his short attention span.  
  
The beep of his computer startled him out of his daydream. Heero typed in his password and began surfing the web for something to do.  
  
And that's when he saw it. It was a website about the war. It had forums, stories, inspired poems, all kinds of different things. Heero was engrossed. He dimly wondered if he should submit some of the poems that he wrote during the war, but decided against it. Who would want to read about a certain braided baka who helped him through his worst times?  
  
Heero gave the idea a mental shrug and continued exploring the website. It was as if that website was *made* for him. Heero couldn't get enough of the stories and messages posted on the online forum. He even laughed out loud when he found posts that mentioned a short-haired Japanese boy or a long-haired American devil.  
  
Having gotten his fill of stories, Heero was about to close his laptop and turn in for the night when he noticed a link to a live online chat room. Heero shrugged and clicked on it. "What's the worst that could happen?" he asked himself.  
  
Soon a white window with the bold black words 'WHAT'S YOUR HANDLE?' appeared on his screen. Heero thought for a moment before typing an appropriate screen name into the allotted box, and then waited for the chat room to load.  
  
::ONLINE HOST: 'bR0kenw1ng' has entered the room.:: ::Vet82: hey bR0kenw1ng!::  
  
Heero was startled. He didn't expect to get a response *that* fast. He hadn't even said 'hello' yet. It took him a few moments to compose himself enough to accept the friendly greeting.  
  
::bR0kenw1ng: hi. i've never had such a nice greeting before.:: ::starkid629: that's surprising:: ::Vet82: you don't go to the right chat rooms:: ::bR0kenw1ng: maybe not.:: ::starkid629: are you a survivor, or a vet?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: i'm a veteran of the war, if that's what you mean.:: ::Vet82: me too:: ::Vet82: starkid's obviously a survivor:: ::starkid629: shaddap, Vet!::  
  
Heero have a chuckle. He had no idea chatting online could be so much fun. He already felt at home and comfortable with these complete strangers. He took solace in that they couldn't see his face - couldn't recognize him. After the war, he'd received both good and bad recognition. The remnants of White Fang wanted his life while many civilians (especially the girls) wanted his body.  
  
::ONLINE HOST: 'D34tH4L0v3' has entered the room.:: ::starkid629: hey! i was wonderin when you'd get back:: ::D34tH4L0v3: miss me? ;) :: ::Vet82: we have a newbie here:: ::bR0kenw1ng: hi.:: ::D34tH4L0v3: you a vet?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: yes. How did you know?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: your sn gave it away:: ::starkid629: D32tH's a vet too, but he doesn't admit to it:: ::D34tH4L0v3: i was a survivor before i was a vet.::  
  
Heero gave a nod at that.  
  
::bR0kenw1ng: i know what you mean.:: ::D34tH4L0v3: really..?::  
  
Before Heero could respond, an instant message popped up on his screen. Heero said his goodbyes in the chat room and closed out of it, content to talk one on one with his instant messenger.  
  
::D34tH4L0v3: so you're a vet to?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: yes. you already asked me that.:: ::D34tH4L0v3: -_-;; so i have, so i have! gomenasai!::  
  
Heero stared at the screen. Seemed that the person he was talking to knew Japanese. He was in luck!  
  
::bR0kenw1ng: you are Japanese?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: nah, i just have a thing for Japanese guys, yanno?::  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows. A thing for Japanese guys, hm? Whoever this 'D34tH4L0v3' person was, they were in for quite a surprise. Heero had long ago come to terms with the fact that he was bi, so it didn't really matter what gender 'D34tH4L0v3' was. He/she sounded like a nice person as it was.  
  
::bR0kenw1ng: i'm a Japanese guy.:: ::D34tH4L0v3: are you now? well that makes me lucky, doesn't it?:: ::br0kenw1ng: and what are you?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: 100% American male, baby::  
  
Heero never really knew another American, apart from Duo. Duo was his best friend during the war. Granted, there was plenty of room for error, but Heero based his entire view of Americans on the actions of and interactions with the braided Deathscythe pilot. Hence, Heero decided to like the boy he was talking to. He figured he could become friends with the mysterious boy.  
  
::D34tH4L0v3: a/l?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: what?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: what's your age and location?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: oh. 18 and colony L1:: ::D34tH4L0v3: interesting.:: ::bR0kenw1ng: what is?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: same exact thing here. i'm 18 and live on L1:: ::D34tH4L0v3: what brings you to L1?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: i grew up there. what about you?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: someone close to me used to live here. can't find 'em though.::  
  
Heero's heart started to ache for his new friend. He didn't mean to make him sad. Whoever it was, his new friend must have really cared for them deeply, for he didn't say anything for a while.  
  
::D34tH4L0v3: where on L1 are you:: ::bR0kenw1ng: close to the main shuttleport on the east side. why?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: NO WAY!:: ::D34tH4L0v3: i'm on the west side!::  
  
Heero found this particularly coincidental. He was about to say so when he glanced over to see what time it was and nearly choked.  
  
::bR0kenw1ng: it's nearly 3 in the morning!:: ::D34tH4L0v3: yeah. funny.:: ::bR0kenw1ng: what is?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: this other Japanese guy i knew would *never* stay up this late to talk to me, even in person!:: ::bR0kenw1ng: that's a shame. you seem like a nice guy.:: ::D34tH4L0v3: if only *he* thought that. ha.:: ::bR0kenw1ng: i think that.:: ::bR0kenw1ng: will that do?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: that'll do wonders, koi:: ::D34tH4L0v3: thank you:: ::D34tH4L0v3 signed off::  
  
Heero stared dumbly at his laptop. Did he just call him. 'koi'?... Japanese for 'lover'? Heero got a warm, tingly feeling inside. He knew that, try as he might, he wouldn't be able to get the American 18-year-old out of his mind.  
  
That night proved him right.  
  
The next morning, having gotten very little sleep, Heero signed on at 10 A.M. in hopes that his new friend would be there. He wasn't ready to admit it to himself, but he was starting to really like the mysterious boy. His efforts were not in vain. Sure enough, 'D34tH4L0v3' was online and waiting. Heero made no hesitation in talking to him.  
  
::bR0kenw1ng: hey. i couldn't sleep last night.:: ::D34tH4L0v3: why's that?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: i had you on my mind. you know 'koi' means 'lover', right?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: yeah. so?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: why did you call me 'lover'?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: *shrugs* i dunno:: ::D34tH4L0v3: you remind me of someone i love:: ::bR0kenw1ng: i do? who?:: ::D34tH4L0v3: my missing Japanese friend.::  
  
Heero's heart began to ache again, this time worse than the first time. Not only was he sad to see his new friend upset again, but a pang of possessiveness and jealousy shook his soul with such great force that it nearly startled him.  
  
::bR0kenw1ng: forget about him.:: ::D34tH4L0v3: what?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: forget about him.:: ::bR0kenw1ng: i'll be here for you instead.::  
  
Heero guessed he'd said the right thing, for his friend did not respond for a while.  
  
::D34tH4L0v3: can i meet you?:: ::bR0kenw1ng: yes.:: ::D34tH4L0v3: when? where?::  
  
Heero's heart was beating faster than he was typing, which was pretty goddamn fast, in his case. He hastily typed in a time and place and then said his goodbyes. He needed to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero had told his new friend to come alone and meet him at 8 P.M. sharp at the nicest restaurant in the 5 mile radius of the shuttleport: the Ao Muraski Ai Café. The AMA Café (as it was often called), was notorious for its fine Japanese cuisine. Heero was particularly proud of himself. If his friend liked Japanese guys in particular, then he simply *had* to like Japanese food too. right.?  
  
Heero jumped in the shower and began to shampoo his hair with the same strawberry shampoo Duo'd gotten him addicted to during the war. He laughed at himself for going along with this. He didn't even know his new friend's name or anything about him, but here he was, inviting a total stranger to dinner, half hoping to fall in love.  
  
As he rinsed the shampoo he'd just finished working into his hair, Heero tried to understand why he was feeling this way. Was it the excitement of loving a stranger? Or was it that his new friend reminded him of something. Something or someone he'd loved for a long time.  
  
Heero shrugged and stepped out of the shower, convinced the answer would come to him *eventually*. After a quick towel drying of his hair and body, Heero went to his room to put on the clothes for his date.  
  
Finding the right shirt, his mind dimly tried to grasp just when exactly it was that he'd mentally started calling it a date.  
  
~*~  
  
Parking his car in the restaurant parking lot, Heero stroke up to the front door and announced his reservation name to the seating hostess. She gave him a lipsticky smile and wrote something down on her notepad.  
  
"You know, most people give their last names for their party name."  
  
"Hn." came the response.  
  
Heero'd given his screen name as the party name and told his new friend to enquire under that name when he got to the restaurant. Heero hoped that he wasn't too early. He didn't want to seem too eager.  
  
As the seating hostess guided him through the various tables, Heero grew increasingly nervous. What if his date didn't like his looks? What if he was an ex Ozzie? What if they didn't get along?  
  
Internally, Heero was a mess. His palms were sweaty and his pulse was quick. He'd done his best to ensure that his date would not be too disappointed in his looks. at least *he* thought so.  
  
Heero dressed in an elegant pair of form-fitting black pants that complimented his long, slender legs quite well. His black leather shoes were polished to perfection and a shirt of pure silk hung loosely on his torso, making him look sophisticated. His shirt was a deep cerulean blue - a perfect match for his eyes. Heero had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt out of sheer nervousness, and now felt the cool air form goosebumps on his lean yet muscular arms.  
  
The seating hostess stopped at a booth far away from everyone else. She obstructed Heero's view ('perhaps purposely?' thought Heero), so he could not see his date.  
  
"Don't worry, sir. He hasn't been waiting more than five minutes for you." she said, handing Heero a menu. "I hope you don't mind. I gave him a menu to look at while he waited for you." Heero gave her a polite nod and watched her walk off.  
  
Standing there, his back to his mysterious date, Heero began to get *really* nervous. A thought suddenly struck him. What would his friends think, seeing him like this? What would Duo think? 'He'd probably laugh at my weakness' Heero mentally chided himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Heero closed his eyes and turned around. Slowly he opened his eyes and allowed the figure sitting in the booth to come into focus.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Heero?!"  
  
Heero stared incredulously at the figure before him. Duo Maxwell, ex- gundam pilot and best friend (whom he hadn't seen in a *long* while) sat in the booth looking as gorgeous as ever.  
  
His hair was tied back in a loose, leisurely ponytail that trickled down his pale shoulders like an enchanted waterfall. Duo wore a very light looking sleeveless black turtleneck and black leather pants very similarly styled to Heero's. On the cushion beside him was Duo's long, black leather jacket, which Heero guess Duo's come in with.  
  
Heero's mouth open and closed in utter surprise as his eyes raked over the beautiful boy seated in front of him. The lights in the restaurant suddenly dimmed and all that was left was the romantic flickering of the candles on the tables. That's when he noticed his eyes.  
  
The dancing flames did something wonderful to Duo's eyes. It was like the fire was spreading and lighting smaller fires behind Duo's beautiful violet orbs. Heero was completely and utterly lost.  
  
"W-would you like to sit down?" Duo finally asked. Heero nodded dumbly and moved in to sit across from Duo in the almost circular booth.  
  
"D34tH4L0v3? You.?" It was so obvious now. Heero should have seen it! D34tH4L0v3. Death for love. that perfectly fit Duo's approach to everything. Duo always risked absolutely everything to protect those he cared for. An American veteran his age. Heero kicked himself for not seeing it earlier. But some things didn't add up. "What are you doing on L1?"  
  
Duo gave a nervous laugh. "I already told you, remember?" Heero felt Duo's warm hand grab his own. "I was looking for someone I love." Duo's eyes met with Heero's and locked. It all became clear. Duo was in love with him!  
  
Heero's mind raced. 'D34tH4L0v3' reminded him of Duo (for obvious reasons now), the boy he had loved without even knowing it. And now he knew that Duo felt the same way! Heero was so happy he could dance!  
  
Soft music began to play, and many couples began dancing on the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. Heero tightened his grip on Duo's hand as he rose and pulled Duo onto the dance floor with him. Once in the center, Heero took lead and the two embraced in a slow-dance.  
  
Duo rested his head against Heero's shoulder, making it easy for Heero to whisper in his ear.  
  
"How did you know?" he said, as soothingly and romantically as he could. Duo responded with a snuggle.  
  
"Broken Wing. You're pretty predictable." Duo whispered back. "That, and you forget that I'm L2's best computer hacker." Heero gave a soft chuckle that sent Duo gaping.  
  
"Heero! I've never seen you smile before!" he said incredulously.  
  
"There are a lot of things you've never seen me do before, Duo." responded Heero, his eyes fixed on Duo.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like this." Heero closed in on Duo and seal their lips in one sweet, smooth motion. The kiss was like heaven to Heero. His head swam and his heart felt like it would surely burst. With his and Duo's hands clasped, the two shared in the deep kiss until they were left breathless.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long, Duo. I'm in love with you." Duo nearly toppled Heero over in his glomping.  
  
"I love you too, Heero! For so long! I was scared I'd never see you again after the war! I moved to L1 to find you, but I couldn't locate you at all! I found this website that located war veterans and tracked what they did and -- "  
  
"Shhh. It's okay Duo." Heero said, smoothing back his love's hair. "I'm here with you now, and I promise I won't ever be so blind again."  
  
Duo gave Heero a bashful smile and leaned in for another kiss. The two of them went back to the table to collect their things and headed over to Heero's apartment.  
  
Neither boy cared about dinner, now that they had each other.  
  
Owari 


End file.
